


Stars, Have All Been Blown Out

by stylesgryles



Series: Cosmic Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU: Cosmic, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel do You Bought a Star in the Sky Tonight, gdzie Louis i Harry są gwiazdami (dosłownie).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars, Have All Been Blown Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stars, Have All Been Blown Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566293) by [Turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles). 



> Autorka jest nieaktywna, więc nie wiem czy dostanę pozwolenie oficjalnie, ale postanowiłam przetłumaczyć całą serię Cosmic Love, która jest naprawdę króciutka i całkowicie mnie urzekła

Harry nadal płonie dla Louisa, tym razem jednak w inny sposób. Zamiast swojego rdzenia, używa serca. Zamiast rozbłysków słonecznych, używa swoich oczu. Obserwuje Louisa dlatego, bo tam jest. Tam gdzie powinien być, na wyciągnięcie ręki Harry’ego.

Louisowi nadal się to podoba.

Mówią ludziom, że są po prostu zgrani. Nie mówią im o uczuciach, które zakopane są głęboko w ich wnętrzach. Nie mówią ludziom o tym jak nie czują tego, że znają się całe życie, bo czują jakby znali się o wiele dłużej.

[[MORE]]

Louis dotyka Harry’ego. Śledzi palcami jego włosy, twarz i ciało. Harry pozwala mu siebie dotykać. Czasami czuje się na skraju wytrzymałości. Ręce Harry’ego zaciskają się mocno na ramionach Louisa, trzymając go blisko. Louis wtula twarz w loki Harry’ego, jakby chciał oddychać tylko jego zapachem.

Po X-Factor postanawiają razem zamieszkać. Zdawać się może, że w końcu któryś z nich się znudzi, wyprowadzi się, by dać im trochę czasu. To nigdy się nie zdarza. Harry spędza dnie przyklejony do boku Louisa, z ręką przewieszoną przez jego biodro. Jego twarz wtulona blisko brzucha Louisa.

Czasami leżą wspólnie dopóki się nie ściemnia. Mają balkon, na którym lubią przesiadywać. Oboje obserwują niebo. Tysiące migoczących świateł, odbijających się od nich. W takie noce uścisk Harry’ego zaciska się na ciele Louisa.

Ciężko jest pozwolić odejść czemuś, co już raz się straciło. 

-Czujesz się inaczej? –Pyta Harry, nie wiedząc do końca o co ma na myśli.

-Szczerze mówiąc to nie, a ty? –Louis wie o co mu chodzi, jakimś cudem, on zawsze wie. Cały czas wtulony jest w Harry’ego.

Harry chce tatuaży. Chce ozdobić swoje ciało czymś permanentnym. –Co powiesz na gwiazdkę? –Mówi Louis.

Harry czuje dreszcz przebiegający jego ciało. Louis patrzy na niego z zaskoczeniem, nie wiedząc jak to się stało, że te słowa w ogóle opuściły jego usta. Ale to nadal zdaje się pasować, być czymś właściwym.

Tak jak większość rzeczy między nimi, wszystko jest właściwe. Ciężko jest im to opisać, ten elektryczny płomień, który płynie między nimi. Louis mówi, że to wcale nie musi czegoś oznaczać. Louis mówi, że go znalazł i to powinno im wystarczać, być odpowiedzią na każde ich pytanie. Kto znalazł, ten zatrzymuje.

Harry twierdzi, że nie możesz czegoś znaleźć, o ile wcześniej tego nie zgubiłeś. Oboje milkną. Harry znów nie wie co ma na myśli.

Louis szepcze, że nie możesz stracić czegoś, co jest cały czas w tobie. Nie możesz stracić czegoś, co jest na zawsze w każdym centymetrze twojej skóry, w twojej duszy.

To właśnie tam znajduje się Harry, w duszy Louisa.

Następnego dnia Harry odwiedza salon tatuażu. Louis trzyma go za rękę, ich palce są złączone. Pozwala na narysowanie sobie pięciu punktów na skórze.

**Author's Note:**

> Zostaw KUDOS i komentarz x


End file.
